


Blowing Off Steam

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	Blowing Off Steam

Title: Blowing Off Steam  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/ DiNozzo  
Warning(s): bondage

A/N: For [](http://dinozzo111.livejournal.com/profile)[**dinozzo111**](http://dinozzo111.livejournal.com/) who wanted: “and I'll take Gibbs and Tony (oh god, yes please I want to take Dom!Gibbs and sub!Tony ;P, and Tony in arm binders would be delicious.”

~*~*~  


Some people expounded on and on about how men who were Type A personality just had to have some down time, time when they weren’t the ones giving orders, time when they could just exist and let someone take care of them. And, maybe sometimes, he could let someone take care of him, but he could never give up control. In fact, he found it liberating to take it to the next level – up instead of down.

He’d found the perfect partner in Tony: Tony, who was an exceptional agent, but who internalized everything. And, after a particular nasty case, when Gibbs needed to blow off some steam and ‘take things to the next level’, Tony needed to give up everything – control, sense of self.

A dead child, an unfaithful wife, and a marine who had been exposed to one too many explosions on his tour of duty. All this served to put Tony on edge and make Jethro very angry. Both men needed to let loose.

They hadn’t more than walked into the house, Tony closing the door quietly behind him, before Jethro pushed Tony up against the wall, hands fisted in Tony’s shirt. He could feel Tony shaking slightly and his eyes looked dazed, almost as if he was someplace deep in his mind. If the trembling was any indication, wherever Tony was wasn’t pleasant. Jethro needed to change that – for him and for Tony.

“Strip,” Jethro growled, taking a step back from Tony.

Tony’s hands shook as he reached for the buttons on his shirt, his gaze on the floor as if he could distance himself from what was happening.

“Look at me!”

Tony’s gaze snapped to Jethro, his eyes opened wide. His fingers fumbled the last button on his shirt open and he slipped it off his shoulders.

“Let it drop.”

Tony nodded once, letting the shirt fall at his feet. His hands still shaking, he made quick work of his pants, pushing them off his hips and letting them puddle at his feet. He toed off his shoes and then stepped out of his pants and boxers. At last Tony was standing naked in front of Jethro and Jethro took his time looking him over.

When Tony began to fidget, Jethro stepped in close, pressing his clothed body up tight against Tony’s naked one, knowing how much that turned Tony on. The soft groan that fell from Tony’s lips made Jethro smile.

“Living room – on your knees.”

Tony walked past Jethro, dropping his gaze as he moved away from Jethro, his arms at his side, swinging gently with his gait. Jethro watched Tony, admiring the play of muscles across his back and ass. As Tony entered the living room, Jethro headed upstairs. He needed to get ready for the evening as did Tony. Tony’s quiet time on his knees would get him in the proper frame of mind for his domination at Jethro’s hands and Jethro’s time showering and then dressing would cool his anger. He would never start a session with Tony in his current frame of mind. Neither of them would get any benefit from it.

When Jethro headed downstairs a little while later, he was dressed in soft, worn blue jeans and a light blue brushed cotton shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower and his feet were bare.

Bare feet were silent on carpet and Jethro used that fact to his advantage, sneaking up on Tony, walking into the living room and watching. Tony was on his knees, facing away from the door, sitting back on his heels, his hands clasped at the small of his back, his head bowed. Even on his knees, Jethro could see that Tony hadn’t relaxed.

Jethro walked around Tony, seeing when Tony noticed his presence by the slight shift in posture when he stopped in front of Tony. Without saying a word, Jethro dropped the items he’d been carrying onto the floor. Tony’s breath caught for a moment and Jethro smiled. Good – his boy was paying attention, even if he wasn’t quite in the proper frame of mind as of yet.

Tony was trembling now and Jethro took a small step forward, slowly carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. When Tony started pressing up into his hand, Jethro knew that Tony was ready to progress to the next step.

~*~*~

Jethro took his time, guiding Tony to his feet before starting to adorn him with the leather straps. Kneeling, Jethro fastened heavy leather cuffs around Tony’s ankles. Another set of cuffs went around his thighs. Jethro walked around behind Tony and guided his arms into the long leather gloves of the arm binders before placing the strap behind his neck and buckling the sleeves together tightly, pulling Tony’s shoulders back and his arms close. Through it all, Tony hadn’t made a sound; his breathing was slow and steady. Jethro wanted to shake him up – get the bound up emotions out and cleanse Tony of the baggage that came with cases involving dead children and abuse.

Jethro bent Tony over the arm of the sofa, lubing his fingers before prepping Tony’s ass gently. Tony’s breath quickened slightly but still he didn’t make a sound – even when Jethro slid a medium sized butt plug into Tony’s ass. And then he gently guided Tony to his knees and chains were affixed between his ankle and thigh cuffs, forcing him to stay on his knees. Tony sank down and Jethro fastened the D Ring set into the tips of the arm binder gloves to the chains between his ankle and thigh cuffs.

Tony sighed softly, the first deliberate sound that he had made. Jethro smiled as he walked around in front of Tony and picked up the last two items; a gag and blindfold. He knew Tony wasn’t fond of being blindfolded, but Jethro knew the sensory deprivation would help Tony to be able to relax and let everything go. Once the blindfold was in place Jethro tapped Tony’s jaw. Tony opened his mouth and Jethro slipped the ball gag in place, fastening it snugly around the back of Tony’s head. The ball had holes in it for air flow. Jethro used this gag because he knew Tony needed to let go of his emotions and he fully expected tears before the night was through and Tony would need to be able to breathe through his mouth.

Jethro settled into the chair beside Tony, picking up the newspaper and starting to read. He was acutely aware of Tony at his side. After a couple of minutes, Tony began to fidget slightly. Jethro smiled slightly. It was obvious that Tony was having trouble settling in to his submission tonight – and equally obvious that he needed to get to the point where he could let everything go.

After finishing the first section of the paper, Jethro set it aside and reached out to Tony, carding his fingers through Tony’s unruly hair. Tony turned his head away from Jethro’s questing fingers as if to say he didn’t need, or maybe deserve, the affection. But Jethro wasn’t fooled at all. Tony needed this as much as he needed to submit – maybe more. After a minute, Jethro upped the ante – his hands roaming over Tony’s shoulders and arms, massaging gently. Tony’s muscled continued to jump and bunch under his hands and Jethro continued his caresses. It took a while, but Jethro could feel when Tony’s stubbornness was threatened. He started to relax into the touches and then would catch himself and tense up again. It took a while – longer than usual – to break through Tony’s walled off emotions. It was the soft whimper that first alerted Jethro to the near-breakthrough. That whimper was followed by a shiver that ran through Tony’s muscles. It wasn’t long after that that the first muffled sob sounded. A tear ran from under the blindfold.

Jethro continued to pet Tony, soothing him with his hands. And, when Tony finally collapsed onto his side, Jethro loosened Tony’s bonds, unfastening the chains holding his legs bent and removing the arm binders before pulling the younger man into his arms and helping him to stand. Tony was unsteady on his feet and Jethro steadied him with an arm around his waist.

Tony’s hand went to his blindfold and Jethro gently captured his wrist. “No,” he said softly and Tony sighed, dropping his arm.

Jethro walked Tony to their bedroom and helped him up onto the bed. “Stay, Tony.” Jethro left Tony lying on the bed while he quickly shucked his own clothes. Ignoring his erection, he climbed into bed and spooned up behind Tony, wrapping him in his arms.

“Sleep,” he ordered softly.

Tony sighed once. It took only a few minutes before Jethro felt the heaviness that signaled Tony’s sleep. Jethro checked Tony’s cuffs, blindfold and gag before settling in to take a nap with his lover. When Tony woke they would have more demons to exorcise before Tony would be free from the nightmare of the case.


End file.
